Beverly Crusher (alternates)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been multiple timelines, alternate realities and parallel universes that have all contained versions of Beverly Crusher, as well as various clones and replicants. Beverly Crushers file:Beverly_Crusher_2379.jpg|Beverly Crusher, from what is considered the primary universe. file:Beverly Crusher (mirror).jpg| in the mirror universe. Duplicates In the 2360s decade, a living mirror created duplicates of Commander Crusher and Lieutenant Worf when they visited a planet during an away mission. Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the tried to identify which version of Crusher was the "real" one. When Doctor Crusher figured out how to resolve the mirror's loneliness, the duplicates of Worf and herself vanished. ( ) Alternate realities Doctor Beverly Howard In an alternate timeline, where Jack Crusher didn't die during an away team mission aboard the , Doctor Beverly Crusher still worked as a physician in Starfleet, but often took ground-based assignments in order to care for the couple's young son, Wesley. Following Wesley's death in 2352 due to falling from a tree when he was four years old, the Crushers' marriage soon began to break down. They eventually divorced two years later. Following the divorce, Beverly went back to using her maiden name "Howard". ( ) Yesterday's Enterprise timeline In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. In this timeline, Beverly was still the chief medical officer of the Enterprise. ( ) Other timelines In several alternate realities visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, Crusher was likewise the chief medical officer of the . In one reality, however, the position was held by Doctor Alyssa Ogawa, who was a nurse in the primary universe. In another reality in which Jean-Luc Picard was killed during the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367, Crusher was still the chief medical officer of the Enterprise, which was under the command of Captain William T. Riker, while her son Lieutenant Wesley Crusher served as its security chief and tactical officer. ( ) In another reality, Crusher served aboard the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise before it was captured by the Klingon Empire and became the . Along with Deanna Troi, she was violated by the Klingons before being strangled. By 2380, Captain Picard was the only surviving member of the original crew. ( ) In a timeline where the Romulans conquered the Federation in the 2260s decade and enslaved Humanity, Beverly Crusher was forced to work as doctor in a prison facility on Earth, by threat of her son's life. was a prisoner under her care. The two were on a first-name basis. When and his crew liberated Picard in the 2360s, Crusher stood up to them at first, until Riker told her about Wesley's death and comforted her. Joining the rebels, Crusher beamed up to the Romulan space station encircling Earth, and beheld the sight of the fabled Federation starship. . ( ) In the anti-time future shown to Jean-Luc Picard by Q, Captain Beverly Picard commanded the Federation medical frigate until was destroyed by Klingon battlecruisers at some point in or after 2395. ( ) Myriad universes In a timeline where the Cardassians discovered the Bajoran wormhole, Doctor Cursher left the for another assignment, thus surviving the loss of the ship in battle in the B'hava'el system in 2375. ( |A Gutted World}}) In a timeline where Soong-type androids entered mass production, Doctor Cursher left the for another assignment, and was replaced by a rejuvenated Doctor Dalen Quaice. Her son, Wesley Crusher, remained on the ship to serve as chief engineer. ( |Brave New World}}) Crusher, Beverly category:2324 births category:humans category:characters (alternates) category:doctors Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)